Everything Comes to an End
by VinnyJimmy
Summary: Matt and Near's relationship is completely messed up due to events in their lives... what will happen in this drama of these two lovers? Sorry it so short
1. Chapter 1

…

He sat on the edge of the bed and just let the smoke leave his mouth as he exhaled. The cigarette dimly lit his face as a few tears ran down his chin. His red hair hung over his chiseled face as his goggles loosely hung from his thin neck which his other hand was on the back of. He looked over at the one he thought loved him equally, which he did, but failed to show so with the recent actions he had shown. The hardwood floor was cold on his feet, cold like the feeling that lingered in his heart. The small box sat on the nightstand next to the bed opened with the silver band shining in the dim lighting. It was five years that they were together and it took one night to throw those years away. When he closed his eyes he saw his lover with that majestic mane of curls and white moving on top of the raven haired man that had practically raised them at the Wammy orphanage. Choking back tears he debated on what he should do. His love let him forgive, but his mind made him regret ever caring at all.

…

Near sat up and looked at his lovers toned, muscled back and saw the scars, the ones he earned from saving him over and over. Sighing out, he tried to touch Matt's shoulder, but the redhead rejected it by slightly pulling away and shrugging him off. Near wasn't sure how this happened, but nothing had been the same since that night he was caught with his and Matt's mentor, L. Everything had been distant and strained and no matter what he did, Matt seemed depressed as he turned to his cigarettes and alcohol. Near watched Matt walk over to the stand in the room where the whiskey bottle sat. He opened it and took a swig and swallowed the harsh liquid, it somewhat numbed the pain, but other times it made him focus more on it. This was the worst of nights for him.

…

'We need to talk.' Escaped from Near's fragile, small lips, but the words seemed so simple and useless to Matt at this point. 'What more could be said?' Barely said above a whisper as he picked up his pants off the floor and slid one leg in after the other and pulled them up to his waist. He slipped on his white shirt and threw on a hoodie as Near sat on his knees on the edge of the bed hoping Matt didn't plan on leaving again. 'Don't leave me here alone.' The albino practically begged, but Matt just turned and simply said 'You left me all alone when you decided to lie with him.'

…

After taking another swig of the whiskey his vision was becoming slightly shaky, but it didn't faze him as he grabbed his car keys and began to walk out of the room. Near couldn't do anything, but sit there with the emotionless expression as he always had. 'Please come back' was said even though he was more than likely going to a bar or going to sleep in the car. Matt opened up the car door after trying a few times to get the key in the keyhole and he sat down and turned the key in the ignition. There was only one thing on his mind, but he wasn't sure if it was what needed to be done. He drove for a long time and just let the wind blow through his hair from the window as he lit up a cigarette. Chain smoking was his thing and it never seemed to slow him down, even as the black tar started to coat his sensitive lungs. He was almost to his destination and he began to slow down. This was it. The place he wanted to be…. The Wammy Orphanage.

…

As he sat there he thought of growing up with the blonde who obsessed over chocolate and the albino who built the towers, so intricate and detailed. There were bad times, there were good, but those were the times when Near and Matt had run to each other. The main memory he remembered was sneaking to Near's room at 17 years old and making love to him the first time. He moaned his name, not L's. Matt was never the jealous one, but at this point he wasn't sure if he was angry at L, or jealous that he could make Near happier than what he could. All that mattered now though was he was alone in his car with just silence to fill the void. 'It all had to come to this.' The whisper faded into the air to never be heard by anyone else. His eyes shifted to the middle compartment of the car and his hand gently began to open it.

…

Silver and cold with one bullet in it, the safety was off, it just need to be cocked, and the trigger to be pulled. 'This is it.' He thought as he held the glock in his hand and just stared at it with emptiness in his eyes. Was it really worth ending everything because of him? Matt had lost Mello years before to Mello's stupidity getting himself into an abusive relationship that ended in his demise. 'I will see you soon my dearest friend.' He kissed the rosary beads that Mello had given him before they went their separate ways. Slowly he handled the glock and pressed the cool metal against his temple. There was no turning back for him, this was his solution, his final solution. Finger on the trigger he closed his eyes and said his last words. 'I always loved you Near.' Bang! The job was done, blood splattered on the window on the driver's side and the redhead's body slumped over and limp. The silver glock lay at his feet, the blood ran down the window, and the rotting process began… He was dead and gone. It all had to come to this…

…


	2. Chapter 2

...

That morning Near woke up to knocking at the door, realizing Matt wasn't there he thought maybe he forgot his house key again. Quickly he pulled some clothes on and made his way to the front door to not find his red headed lover, but a police officer holding the black goggles with the greenish yellow eye pieces. It was worse than he thought as they told him 'We are sorry he passed away. Ruled as suicide. 'You may come claim the body when you are ready.'

…

Near hurried his way to the morgue to only fight tears as he sped down the road. This couldn't be, it was a dream, yes a dream Near tried to convince himself over and over. It wasn't real until he was in the coroner's office signing the paperwork claiming to take care of Matt's remains. The man led Near to the limp, pallid, lifeless body. The tears still didn't come and the blank expression remained. His hand touched Matt's, colder than the winter snow that they had played in for hours as children. It couldn't be… His redhead… His Matt was gone.

…

When he went home after the long day he lay on his bed, the one they shared and he held the goggles close to him. 'Matt I loved you… I am so sorry.' The words didn't mean much now considering he was gone. For the first time he let it out, the loud, heart breaking sob as he held the only thing that he had left of Matt. He had those goggles the day he went into the Wammy house and now they were left in Near's possession.

….

The night came so quick as Near lay there, never moving, his heart breaking. That one night wasn't worth Matt's life and he cause the demise… He destroyed Matt after everything they had gone through. His eyes closed tight and the words that were never said enough escaped his lips one more time…

'I love you Matt… '

…

Years passed and as Near got older he never let go of those goggles, he never talked again. He just stared out the window every night and this night… This night was it. The same glock… The same thoughts..

…

Bang

…

It all had to come to this

...


End file.
